


Balls and Courts

by LadyJFox



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJFox/pseuds/LadyJFox
Summary: Duo convinces Quatre to play basketball.





	Balls and Courts

Duo gripped the basketball. “Two against three. Come on., we’ve got time.”

Quatre watched his friend from his position, sitting cross-legged on one of the beds, a tourism magazine in his lap. “I still can’t believe a hotel even has a basketball court.”

“Come on, Quat. Consider it your workout for the weekend.”

“Wufei’s already down on the main floor,” Heero offered. “ He can claim the court while he’s down there.” 

Quatre looked over at Trowa who was standing as he half-heartedly flipped through TV channels. Trowa shrugged. “It’ll be more fun than doing nothing up here,” he offered, looking down at his boyfriend. Quatre looked unconvinced.

Duo tossed the ball to Heero and pounced on Quatre’s bed, draping an arm around his neck. “Come on, buddy,” he begged, then gestured in Trowa’s direction. “If Trowa plays without his shirt, will you do it?”

Quatre outright glared at Duo. Trowa laughed.

“It’ll be more fun than you expect,” Trowa said with a wide smile.

Quatre threw up his hands. “Fine! Just remember I’ve never actually played before,” he said as he crawled off the bed. Duo bounded past him while Heero led the group out of the room. Trowa put an arm around Quatre’s shoulders and kissed him as they walked down the hall to the elevator. 

“Don’t play favorites, Trowa.” Duo teased.

“No promises.”

“Remember who you go home with,” Quatre warned and it was Trowa’s turn to grin devilishly. 

“Trowa, you’re with me,” Heero said as the doors opened and they joined Wufei on the basketball court.

“He’s taller than everybody and I don’t know what I’m doing,” Quatre argued. 

“You can have Wufei and Duo. Three against two,” Trowa replied sedately.

Duo playfully slugged Quatre’s arm, drawing his attention. “Wufei’s a martial artist. Guy’s got moves,” he reassured Quatre. “You know the premise, right?” he asked Wufei, looking over his shoulder as the Chinese man brought up the rear. 

“I know the premise,” Wufei answered flatly.

Heero looked over at Trowa as Trowa took his shirt off and tossed it to the side. “How much trouble would you be in, if you blocked Quatre?”

“Depends on the blocking,” Trowa quipped back.

Heero pointed at Trowa. “You got Quatre.”

Trowa held his arms out from his sides as they all began spreading out over the court. “You’re a cock block, you know that, right?”

“We’re all in a room together,” Wufei reminded him, thoroughly unamused at the implication.

Duo opened his mouth, most likely for some snarky retort, but Quatre held up a finger and pointed it at him. “Don’t get any ideas,” Quatre warned. Duo tried to argue, but Quatre cut him off a second time. “Whatever it is, you put it back in your head. Stay there.”


End file.
